


Игра

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Виктор дразнится, он обожает подобные игры. Не переодевание, конечно, другое — «как заставить Кацуки Юри гореть от смущения». Играя в эту игру Юри всегда безбожно проигрывает к их взаимному удовольствию.





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

— Юри... — Виктор выдыхает нежно, и Юри замирает на краешке дивана, чувствуя, как к его ладони притирается нечто необычное.

Невероятная шелковистость несхожа с живой кожей, но близка к ней до крайности. Юри пробегает пальцами вверх по коже прежде, чем бросает короткий взгляд на ногу Виктора, которой тот трётся о раскрытую ладонь. От увиденного перехватывает дыхание, а румянец заливает его щеки и кончики ушей одновременно.

— Как тебе? Нравится? — мурлычет, склонившись с противоположной стороны ему прямо на ухо Виктор.

Юри трудно издавать сколько-нибудь членораздельные звуки, когда он видит красивую до умопомрачения ногу, обтянутую капроном, словно второй кожей. Сильная, типично мужская, мускулистая, невероятно ровная, привлекательная... 

Юри сглатывает вставший в горле ком, не отводя взгляда от лодыжки, которой Виктор ластится к его руке, не в силах перестать ласкать её, спускаясь вниз, по икре ко взъёму, наконец, с трудом берёт себя в руки:

— Д-да...— выдыхает Юри, и резко поворачивается лицом к Виктору. 

Он не фут-фетишист, но у него встаёт на кумира, во что бы тот ни был облачён. Виктор дразнится, он обожает подобные игры. Не переодевание, конечно, другое — «как заставить Кацуки Юри гореть от смущения». Играя в эту игру Юри всегда безбожно проигрывает, к их взаимному удовольствию.

— Очень нравится, — бормочет Юри и укладывает бедро себе на плечо, прижимаясь к чувствительному месту на внутренней стороне губами, лаская сквозь тонкую ткань. 

Губы и язык проходятся по слишком тесному переплетению тончайших нитей, оставляя после себя влажный след и вытягивая из Виктора самый первый дрожащий стон. Юри пробирается поцелуями ближе, зарываясь в пах, бросая оттуда взгляд вверх, чтобы поймать взгляд возлюбленного. Это желание, с которым Виктор смотрит на него, всегда срывает Юри крышу. 

Ловкие пальцы прослеживают линию бедра до колена, и каждое их касание сопровождается тяжёлыми вздохами, полными чувственности, которую знает только Юри. 

Эта извечная игра в соблазнение началась не сегодня и не вчера. Она началась в тот самый вечер, когда Юри позволил оставить на себе голубой китель от костюма. Тогда он впервые увидел желание, граничащее с поклонением, в глазах Виктора, который всегда прежде топил его в нежности. В ту ночь нежность переплавлялась в нечто иное, когда Виктор вколачивался размашистыми толчками в жадно принимающего его Юри, алого от смущения, словно маков цвет. Безумие, желание, игривость, нежность, похоть — всё тогда слилось в одну мешанину из чувств, пока Юри захлёбывался криками, оповещающими всех и каждого о том, как ему хорошо. В другой раз Виктор бы позволил ему заглушить их, в другой раз его любимый помог бы ему, но тогда у них впервые слетели тормоза, и всё из-за голубого кителя с аксельбантами, натянутого поверх голого тела Юри.

Цепкие пальцы смыкаются на лодыжке, и Юри вынуждает Виктора поднять ногу выше, оставляя балансировать на одной, цепляться пальцами за плечи Юри так сильно, как только может. 

Не сводя глаз с замершего Виктора, Юри так же мягко касается губами самого чувствительного места на этом красивом теле, спрятанного под коленками и прикрытого капроном. Вторая ладонь притирается к тому же месту, скользя по неестественной гладкости, что и губы, но на другой ноге, и Виктор совершенно бесстыдно стонет — он никогда не стесняется выражать свои чувства открыто и прямо. 

Крепкий стояк натягивает эластичную ткань в паху, а в глазах пляшут похотливые черти, что дразнят и заводят Юри. Их желание — одно на двоих, но они оба медлят, тянут с продолжением, наслаждаясь предвкушением сладостного момента. Так и замирают, вглядываясь друг другу в глаза: возвышающийся и опасно балансирующий на одной ноге Виктор, и прижимающийся влажными губами к обтянутой тонкой тканью ноге Юри. 

— Знаешь, Виктор, — тихо говорит Юри, поднимая ладони выше, к талии, чтобы аккуратно подцепить край колготок и медленно потянуть вниз, обнажая каждый новый участок кожи с таким наслаждением, с каким маленькие дети разворачивают долгожданный Рождественский подарок, — это смущает.

— Знаю, — мягко отзывается в ответ Виктор и, убрав одну руку от плеча Юри, касается прохладными пальцами линии челюсти, проводя от подбородка к алеющим щекам и горячим кончикам ушей, — но разве это не прекрасно?

Виктор склоняется к горячим, припухшим от ласк губам, и неторопливо целует Юри, пока тот стягивает с него этот ненужный теперь предмет одежды. Они целуются далеко не в первый раз и не в последний, но их поцелуи не утратили ни пылкости, ни рвения, исчезла лишь торопливость и неопытность: Виктор хороший учитель, если берётся за дело. 

Мгновение — и они меняются, словно цвета в калейдоскопе, и уже Виктор смотрит снизу-вверх на притирающегося к нему Юри. 

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Юри, пока они в четыре руки избавляют его от одежды.

— Ты уже не заикаешься, — улыбается мягко Виктор и притягивает Юри для нового поцелуя.

Губы скользят по губам с влажными звуком, зубы осторожно смыкаются на краешке губы, немного оттягивая её и вызывая восторженный стон, призывающий лишь к одному — заставить повторить. Сильная рука придерживает за затылок, большим пальцем потирая чувствительное основание шеи, пока Виктор умело посасывает язык плавящегося от таких ласк Юри.

Они прижимаются друг к другу теснее, ближе, словно пытаясь кожей впаяться в тела друг друга, становясь единым целым. Ожидание и волнение слишком сильное, чтобы Юри смог с собой совладать. Он не спрашивает разрешения у Виктора, и это самый ценный аспект их отношений. Виктор всегда поддерживает любые начинания Юри с готовностью и радостью, будь то попытка сделать четверной аксель, попробовать устриц или сменить роли.

У смазки нет ни вкуса, ни запаха, и это её несомненное достоинство, Юри нравится ощущать запах и вкус только самого Виктора во время секса, потому что Виктор Никифоров — божественен, его можно разливать по флаконам и продавать собственный запах гения фигурного катания как особую марку парфюма. Но Юри жаден, он не собирается делиться им с миром, и рад, что никому кроме него не пришла ещё такая мысль в голову. 

Один палец погружается в тугой жар мышц, пока Виктор сжимает их члены ладонью и уверенно водит рукой по ним, то и дело толкаясь вверх, чтобы усилить давление. Второй, хорошо смазанный палец присоединяется к первому. Растягивать тугое кольцо мышц в такой позе совсем неудобно, пальцы погружаются неглубоко, но смазки на них достаточно, чтобы заменить их членом безболезненно.

Виктор замирает, расслабляется, пока их тела не соединяются со звучным шлепком, и снова сжимает Юри сильно внутри себя.

— Перестань, Вик... — Юри бормочет невнятно, замирая в этой позиции.

— Не могу, — жарко выдыхает ему на ухо Виктор, — ты такой горячий, я просто не могу расслабиться, не сейчас, когда мы вместе.

Виктор водит бёдрами дразняще медленно, описывая тазом круг, и Юри срывается на поскуливание, сжимая пальцами светлую кожу на бёдрах до синяков.

— Я сейчас...чёрт... — слишком горячо и тесно, особенно когда Виктор сжимает его так правильно и долго, и прикасается языком ко впадине между ключиц, заставляя излиться в горячую глубину.

— Хорошо, да, Юри? — Виктор мурлычет словно большой довольный кот, победивший маленького испуганного мышонка, и Юри не желает быть в числе проигравших, не тогда, когда его тренер вложил столько усилий в то, чтоб научить его побеждать.

Горячая ладонь опускается на твёрдый стояк, принимаясь водить по нему в мерном, но до совершенства выверенном, точном ритме, который доводит до сладострастных криков всё ещё крепко сжимающего его Виктора. После опустошающего оргазма кончить второй раз всегда получается только через больший промежуток времени, и Юри полагает, что использует это преимущество с пользой. Самое главное — чтобы член не опал, но ему это не грозит, не тогда, когда Вик смотрит на него таким томным взглядом, облизывая припухшие от поцелуев губы и притягивая к себе ближе, теснее.

Первые толчки короткие и неглубокие, но резкие, сильные, вместе с рукой на члене заставляют Виктора захлёбываться стонами, подводя опасно близко к черте, которую Юри пока не хочет давать ему переступать. Голубые глаза, глядящие на него из-под кружева ресниц, полны вожделения и нежности того сорта, что рвёт душу в клочья, касаясь всегда тех струн, что резонируют с самой сутью человека, на которого смотрят так.

Удержаться от поцелуя — преступление, которое Юри совершать не намерен, а потому он припадает к губам, меняя темп, делая каждый толчок мягче, но длиннее, куда более изматывающим, иссушающим, и пощипывая светлые соски на алебастровой коже, вместо того, чтобы приласкать член.

— Мой, — выдыхает ему в губы Виктор, и сбивается на родной язык, — весь мой. Моё сердце. Моя душа. Держи меня...будь со мной....

Юри интуитивно знает, что шепчет ему в запале Виктор, как и знает, что это верный знак, — тянуть больше нельзя. Он ускоряется, сжимая в сильных объятиях своего любовника, любимого, тренера, мужа. Сжимает так, как обожает Виктор, и вколачивается в горячее, податливое тело, следуя ритму, что задаёт его милый, подгоняя пятками.

Финал фееричен, и под веками Юри взрываются галактики от восторга. Он обмякает, так и не выпуская из тесных объятий Виктора, но тот не делает даже попытки отстраниться. Им обоим слишком жарко, но и слишком хорошо, чтобы заставить себя сейчас двигаться. Нужно время перевести дух, и только после они распадаются на две отдельные частицы. 

Никогда не ясно, кто из них тянется первым, но они всегда лежат так, в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, держась за руки, на которых поблёскивают нанизанные на пальцы золотые ободы колец-талисманов.

— Чтоб ты знал, — спустя некоторое время замечает лениво Юри, — я совсем не сторонник чулочно-носочных изделий в постели.

— Я знаю, — в голосе Виктора слышна улыбка, — просто хотел подразнить. Даже не думал, что ты от этого так заведёшься.

— Это же ты, Виктор. — Юри поворачивает к нему голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и говорит серьёзно. — Ты заводишь меня любым. 

— Как и ты меня, Юри, — тыльной стороной ладони Виктор поводит по горячей, раскрасневшейся щеке.

— Даже голым?

Короткий поцелуй приходится в костяшки ласкающих пальцев, и топящая нежность оттенка невинности заставляет Юри улыбаться в ответ, он знает, что Виктор видит ровно то же самое выражение на его лице.

— Особенно голым.


End file.
